Living Meridian Pulse: World Meridian Array
, | class=Defensive, Supplementary | range=Medium, Long | handseals= | relatedjutsu =Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven | relatedtools = | users =Tamotsu Yoshiyuki | wielders = | parenttechnique= | derivedjutsu = }} The Living Meridian Pulse: World Meridian Array (生羅経絡脈·世界羅経絡配列, Seikeirakumyaku: Sekaikeiraku Hairetsu) is a powerful of the Shihōmyaku kekkei genkai. Described as an absolute defense, it is capable of absorbing or repelling , regardless of attributes or nature transformation. Usage Populating the body with a myriad of , the user spontaneously expels from every tenketsu while simultaneously revolving it around the body at extreme velocity. Within the body the user is simultaneously expelling and absorbing chakra from both ends of their tenketsu, clockwise and counter-clockwise, akin to a two-way road. This allows the user to instantly erect a barrier that expeditiously absorbs chakra from incoming techniques while blocking them, with the potential for reflecting if desired. When in use, the technique strips the very essence from opposing techniques and chakra rendering the harmless. It can also be utilized through the hands and feet. By releasing a condensed pulse of chakra, it can temporarily disable and destroy used to bind the user, allowing them to escape. At a young age, practitioners of the technique are taught to incorporate into the technique as well as change the very function of the chakra they use for it. TBD. Experienced users are able to absorb chakra from techniques and targets that get within range, often at such speed that induces fatigue within the target. At a masterful level, the technique is capable of absorbing a fully charged in an instant, vastly surpassing the absorption speed of the and 's , violently stripping chakra from the latter. By generating an array of tenketsu beyond the body, the user can utilize the technique at a distance and with greater power and magnitude. As a genin, Tamotsu Yoshiyuki could use the technique from his body and block incoming attacks 50m (164.04 ft) away. By his teens, this distance was extended to 500m (1640.41 ft). In adulthood, Tamotsu hasn't displayed a defined range. This technique's functionality remains unaffected by other , allowing it to maintain its integrity in the face of adversity, even going as far as overpowering them. When used internally, the technique is even more formidable, as it can subconsciously react to opposing techniques. Because of the user's mastery over the Living Meridian Pulse, it allows them autonomously and subconsciously release chakra from any tenketsu within the body at counter any technique, regardless of attributes, or existentiality. It becomes exceptionally evident when senjutsu is used with it. Based on the 's invented before the , the World Meridian Array needed to be faster to compensate for powerful users, such as the of . Masters of the Living Meridian Pulse advanced their craft to revolve their chakra at rivaling that of . At such speeds, the technique appears as a blinding dome of light to naked eye and , as if a sudden force was unleashed. Should an opponent or their limbs be within the technique's area of influence upon activation, said body and limbs will be swiftly be obliterated. Drawback Because of their highly advanced physiology, disabling the tenketsu or chakra pathway system of a Shihōmyaku wielder is impossible, making it futile in stopping the technique. Techniques such as Kamui can effortlessly create an opening in the defense. Trivia *This technique is partially based on the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. *The speed of light in a vacuum is 1,079,252,848.8 km/h (670,616,629.4 mph). Also See *